It Must Be Fate
by MissChloeee
Summary: Eddie had accepted the past, but after a turn of events, a very familiar face ends up back in his life, but at what cost? And what closely guarded secret is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Eddie Lawson couldn't have been anymore comfier on the sofa, a can of lager in one hand and the remote control in the other. The football was on and nothing could beat his flat screen high definition TV. In all honesty he'd have been down the pub but tonight for some reason he felt like he should stay in.

A ping coming from the kitchen indicated the microwave had finished whirring. He put his beer on the coffee table, dropped the remote next to where he was lounging and got up slowly, grunting at the pain coming from his aching joints.

He headed into the kitchen and got his 'delicious' spaghetti and meatballs meal for one from the microwave. Ordering from the take away was getting expensive and he needed to watch his waist line, although this ready meal wasn't going to do him many favours.

He opened the draw to fetch himself a fork, debating whether to get another beer for when he finished the one he had on the go. He decided against it and used the fork to mix his food to assure it was all piping hot.

He headed back into the lounge and returned to his previous position, tucking into his food.

Eddie probably managed two mouthfuls, three at tops when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He just knew it was going to be Melissa. Both he and Melissa were not together but purely on civil terms for the sake of their daughter.

_Hi Eddie, just checking you can still have Maria tomorrow evening? That would mean no beers on her watch. Mel x_

Eddie just huffed. Maria was almost two now and more often than not Eddie would see her purely on Melissa's terms, something that they had never managed to sort. After Melissa returned with the bombshell that she was expecting, Eddie knew he had to stand by her. He barely had a relationship with his son Michael and wanted to do better at the next opportunity.

This meant sacrificing the love of his life, Rachel Mason. But given the circumstances, their relationship would have been more complicated than him sticking by Mel. Every day since he felt like a coward, not standing up for his relationship, just letting it go and watching Rachel move on.

Maria Anita Lawson was born in September 2009, Eddie pretty much almost missed the birth because Melissa purely hadn't told him she was in labour. He never got any input on the name, Melissa's favourite film was West Side Story and Eddie thought it was pretty ironic a film she adores features a lot of tragedy. But, was surprised she named her daughter after two of the characters. Eddie, in no real position to object, seeing Melissa registered the birth on her own, accepted the name and it actually grew on him over time.

The first three months he lived on Melissa's sofa, assisting with night feeds, babysitting whilst she went shopping or doing anything to take her away from her responsibilities as a mother. However this led to a lot of issues which ended up with Eddie blowing up at Melissa and walking away.

Melissa banned him from seeing Maria and he didn't see her for six months. This also made him feel guilty for seeing Michael seeing he couldn't see his new daughter. And anytime he saw Michael with Alison around, she ended up ripping into him about his situation.

The next time he saw his daughter was because Melissa suggested Maria taking her last name instead but Eddie was not happy about this idea, especially as Melissa had been unfair from the start. In the end she never went through with this but it was a blessing in disguise because Eddie could see his daughter again. Although they'd never made any custody arrangements legal, he would see her pretty much every other weekend, and a little bit more around special occasions.

Then the favours of here and there started, Eddie had been convinced she was seeing someone else but never had enough credible evidence. Who knows what Melissa was up to when she dumped Maria on Eddie? But Eddie took the opportunities to see his daughter when he could.

_That's fine, you're still picking her up around 9ish right?_

Eddie turned his phone on silent and continued to watch the football, eating his food in the process, taking sips of beer every few mouthfuls.

It was getting late and Eddie after the football had finished had started to doze off, he had work tomorrow and was not looking forward to it. He wasn't happy in this job and wanted something different, but to be fair nothing would top Waterloo Road.

His eyes snapped open as soon as he heard his neighbour's dog barking loudly. He stretched and looked at his watch. Maybe a fox or something had come into the dog's path. Whatever it was, it prompted Eddie to start thinking of going to bed, he turned the TV off, grabbed his empty can and dish and took them into the kitchen, throwing them away and chucking the fork in the sink.

The dog started barking again, that's strange he thought. The dog next door was never like this, always quiet, not disturbing anyone at this time. But then again no one could control something that was disturbing it. He didn't really think too much of it.

He made sure the back door was locked before turning on his heel to head out of the kitchen, he turned the light off and started to head upstairs.

He was almost at the top of the landing when there was what sounded like a bin being knocked over. Eddie stopped still, the wooden stair creaking underneath him.

Eddie then started to wonder maybe there was someone outside, probably someone heading home drunk from the pub after the football, he thought perhaps he should go and check but if it was what he thought it was, they'd get home fine, maybe just cause a bit of mess and noise in the process.

As Eddie went to place his foot on the top stair, there was what sounded like desperate banging on the door.

Eddie wasn't the type to be scared, but he couldn't think of why there would be an agitated dog, a bin falling over and then loud banging on his door. He turned and went slowly down the stairs; the knocking continuing.

"Eddie, are you in?!" A female voice came from outside the door.

Eddie stopped dead in his tracks and sighed. "Melissa… What on earth has she done now."

He continued down the stairs, unlocked the front door and the woman rushed into his arms, sobbing and shaking. "Thank god!"

He realised quickly it wasn't Melissa. The warmth in the hug, sobs he'd never forget in his lifetime. He walked backwards into the house so he could shut the door, and then looked at her, in shock. She had a cut lip and a swollen eye. "Rachel… is that you? What on earth's happened?" He couldn't quite believe he was face to face with her again, but more in shock as to why she looked like she'd been hit.

"Thank god you're here, I didn't know where else to go." She sobbed, trembling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, I want to apologise for the delay. I had a busy December with work and then christmas and then felt like it was taking forever to feel motivated again. I had a second chapter (and a third) written originally with the first but have completely rewritten it, I've decided to withhold some details that I was originally revealing now but they will be revealed further down the line. It's taken a while to produce something I'm even somewhat happy with but I want to thank Mrs Carmichael for giving me some motivation and listening to me droning on about being ****dissatisfied**** with my work. Anyway, here goes. I hope you enjoy.**

"Okay this way, let's get you comfortable and calm you down." Eddie guided her through to the lounge; he flipped the light switch illuminating the darkness. Rachel's face looked sore; it had taken a nasty hit for sure. He slowly settled her down on the sofa, in case there were any hidden injuries.

Rachel took a few seconds to adjust to the light. Eddie's house was just how she remembered it: cluttered, unorganised. It suited Eddie but it drove her insane. Trying not to gaze at Eddie, she brushed her hand across her cheek to remove the tears, carefully avoiding irritating it more. The two felt comfortable in each other's presence, no hard feelings. Rachel sighed deeply. "I'm sorry."

Eddie frowned at her. "You don't have anything to apologise for. Do you want me to fetch some frozen peas to take that swelling down?"

Rachel shook her head, wiping another tear away. "It'll heal. I can't really feel the pain anymore."

Eddie nodded then got up to make Rachel a sweet cup of tea. This left Rachel with a little space to catch her bearings and feel steady again. She didn't want much fuss, her fight or flight kicked in and Eddie's was the place she instinctively went to. She couldn't comprehend why, she hadn't seen him for 18 months at least. The last thing she wanted was the police involved and knew if Eddie suggested of the sort she'd adamantly decline. The whole evening had been an entire blur.

Eddie returned with the steaming cup of tea and gently passed it to her, he knew she was in pain but was too stubborn to admit that. "Good job I hadn't moved house or you could have been knocking on anyone's door."

Rachel blew on the tea to cool it, the perfectly shaded liquid rippling. "Well Phil mentioned being irate with my sister dumping my niece on you whenever she felt like it. Well sister is questionable given of late. And I know you two aren't together. It was a lucky gut feeling. You'd always tell me to stick to my gut."

Eddie sat on the chair opposite, wanting to be respectful of Rachel's space. His feelings were spinning faster than the fruity machines he'd often waste a tenner on. "Looks to me you're escaping something… or someone? I hear you're now married, was it your husband?" He asked jumping to the worst case scenario.

"Suppose Mel gave you that news? I can't picture Phil mentioning it." Rachel deducted, ignoring Eddie's actual question. She tried not to slouch in the chair. Finally her heart rate felt of a steady rhythm, which did surprise herself because seeing Eddie was overwhelming on its own. She took a generous sip of her tea, feeling an instant rejuvenation.

"Melissa couldn't wait to tell me, imagine her reading one of her gossip magazines and smacking me on the arm like a kid to tell me of the latest tabloid 'shock horror' break up. Although, I think the news of you leaving a job you loved was far juicier in her words." Eddie clenched his hands together, unsure on what to do with them.

"Were you surprised?" Rachel knew Eddie's opinion on this didn't matter but curiosity was getting the better of herself.

"Getting married? No not so much. Although, if it were to happen, I wasn't expecting it to be pretty much a year after we split. What surprised me more is that you left Waterloo Road."

Rachel missed the school, and the mention of it gave her goose bumps because it wasn't a favourable subject these days. "You know how much that place means to me Eddie. However, I was prioritising the school instead of my relationship. I was feeling happy again and I didn't want to throw that away. I knew Adam from university and back then I never took much notice of him. However something just felt right when we reunited and it was such a whirlwind. I was on such a high that I was addicted to it. It was now or never. I could hear a timer ticking away in my mind."

"So what reunited you then? You don't have to tell me, I'm just being nosy. And, I like when you tell stories."

"Candice moved on leaving us without someone senior in the canteen, and we all knew we couldn't let Rose run it. So I had to advertise. The reputation of the school at that point meant it didn't prove too popular but I ended up keeping the only interested party waiting all day due because of the usual shenanigans. I wasn't expecting him to have stayed all day, eager. It was Adam, barely recognised him cos he'd lost so much weight. And he recognised me straight away but of course wasn't expecting to see me because he knew me as Amanda. Not Rachel. I hadn't changed my name at this point."

"And? Did you have to explain all…"

"Not at first, I shrugged the whole thing off but yeah it is what it is. I cannot change my past."

"But, you worked with him, so surely he'd have seen how much that place meant to you. And I know working with a significant other will have bumps in the road, we've been there, but I was expecting it to be the fact you weren't seeing each other at all that caused you to leave."

"I'm happy Eddie. It's all worked out." Rachel gave him a smile that wasn't very reassuring.

Eddie knew that Rachel was hiding something, but he didn't want to pry. He knew too well she'd do it on her own terms but he felt uneasy about Adam. Mel described him as some fat, ugly troll but she had only seen a photo. He couldn't understand how everything unfolded the way it did, given how differently their relationship and the events leading up to it were.

The two didn't chat for much longer but did reminisce about some of the good times at the school. Rachel couldn't wait to hear how Michael was getting on. Rachel had a fondness for Michael, mainly because it was down to her interfering that Eddie could be a father to him again.

"So Rachel, what are you up to now?"

"I've been travelling with Adam. We're now selling up and are back to try and get it all sorted, then continue travelling for a while and then eventually get somewhere else to live. We don't know whether to stay here in the UK or even start afresh somewhere else. I mean I did want to start a family but Adam wants everything else sorted first."

"And how much longer is that for?" Eddie knew he was being a nosy parker but he felt that perhaps they could see each other under better circumstances before she was gone again. He felt silly but he didn't realise how much he was enjoying seeing her again, even if it brought up wounds.

"Well his place is pretty much all sorted, it's mine that's holding us back, but hopefully a couple more months and we'll be off again. And yourself Mr Lawson? Still teaching I hope?"

"I'm headmaster at Forest Mount would you believe! I was deputy at another school between Waterloo Road and now but couldn't pass this opportunity up."

"That's fantastic news Eddie, I'm so glad you're in the position you rightfully deserve." Rachel yawned. "You know what, I am awfully tired."

"Well, why don't you stay here tonight? And I'm not taking no for an answer. It's pretty late and by the time I took you back to where you're staying you'd be wide awake again. I am in work tomorrow so if you're not up, I'll leave the key so you can lock up when you leave."

Rachel let out a little smile. "That's so kind of you Eddie, I'll be out of your hair tomorrow."

"The spare bed is made up, well for Maria. So if you can excuse pink princesses."

Rachel giggled. "It's fine."

She slowly headed up first and went into the drafty spare room. She sat down on the bed, looking around, basic but had a few pink additions. A picture caught her eye of Maria and Eddie, picking it up; Rachel smiled at how happy Eddie looked, the perfect doting father. Rachel felt a lump in her throat, how much she hoped that herself and Eddie would have gone on to have children. But, she was grateful in a way Mel had given him a second chance at that, even if it cost the man she loved.

A few minutes later Eddie knocked on the door. "I thought I'd bring you a glass of water. Are you sure you don't want anything for your face? It is looking better but in case?"

Rachel shook her head, taking the glass off Eddie. "Thank you again."

Eddie turned to leave and stopped. "Rachel?"

"Yeah?" Rachel took a long sip of the cold water.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"Eddie, stop flapping. It's not going to happen again. All you need to know is that I'm fine."

"So you knew the person who did it, Adam?"

"No Eddie! I was on my way to the shop, got mugged. Simple."

"But why didn't you go back to Adam?"

"Stop questioning me please, it's all okay, you need some sleep. I remember how grumpy you'd be if you hadn't had a good night's rest. I'm okay, honestly."

Eddie felt defeated. He knew that if he kept asking questions he'd push her away. He was convinced it was Adam, why else would she not have returned to him if it was a random attack. He was then going to mention the police but knew she'd probably up and leave. "Good night Rachel."

"Night Eddie, I'll see you tomorrow I'm sure." Rachel took another swig of water.

Eddie nodded, closing the door slowly behind him. He let out a little sigh. He knew tomorrow he'd never concentrate, all he could think about was Rachel getting hurt, and he wanted her to be safe. But no matter how much he tried to shake the thoughts off, they wouldn't diminish, stuck like glue.

**On to writing more. The story will start to pick up pace from here on in but I really hope you enjoyed the second part. All feedback is greatly appreciated. Love to all x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promise I won't be so slack in the future. I am currently trying to write multiple parts so I can keep uploading for the foreseeable. Hope everyone is keeping safe in these odd times.**

Eddie's alarm woke him instantly the next morning. He groaned as he realised he'd have to get up. Smacking the button to hush it, he slowly got out bed, yawning then stretching.

RACHEL. He thought.

Was she still here? Had she gone? Eddie knew he'd have to stay cool. He decided first and foremost to shower and then check. That way if she was still in the house, he could hear if she made any movement.

It was the quickest shower he'd probably ever had. No sound came from the room. Eddie knew he had to compose his thoughts and stop worrying. He couldn't make her stay. If she had gone, then that was up to her. He didn't want that to be the way they said bye to each other. Not with her being in pain.

Once he had gotten himself for work he headed downstairs. The second he walked into the kitchen, his heart sank when he saw a piece of paper and a pen on the counter. Taking one big sigh, Eddie picked up the note. He recognised Rachel's handwriting immediately, how beautiful it was.

_Eddie,_

_Please accept my sincerest apologies for turning up out of the blue last night. I know it must have been a surprise seeing me._

_I thought it would be best I head off early and get back to where I belong before you awoke. My face doesn't look very pretty, plus you've got a school to run._

_I didn't mean to waste your time but you were honestly the place I felt like I could perhaps go to._

_If you need to contact me, Phil has my number. I would also appreciate you didn't mention anything to Melissa. It would be a stick to beat us both with and I know neither of us need her being an arse._

_Take care Eddie._

_Rachel._

Eddie just stared at the note for a few minutes before letting his thoughts resume again. Rachel was stubborn and he wasn't surprised by her departure. The mention of Melissa reminded him he had a daughter to look after that evening and he wasn't in the mood to interact with Melissa at all.

Eddie folded the note, slid it amongst some unorganised letters by his fridge and continued his morning routine as normal.

Meanwhile, Rachel slipped her key card into her hotel room door, hearing it beep with approval, she gave it a good push as it got stuck on the carpet.

As soon as she saw his shadow, Adam got off the bed immediately. "Rachel, I've been worried sick!"

"Adam it's okay…"

Adam interrupted her. "You've been gone all night, you left your phone here, purse… have you slept?"

"I went to Kim's." Rachel lied. "I was just so shocked you'd even try to…"

"It just got a bit heated, you know I'd never hurt you." Adam frowned. "I promise I was going for the wall..."

"Maybe next time I shouldn't go in the direction of a door frame. I might have not ended up with this horrific bruise, which still hurts. Besides, think of how much you've had to fork out for repairs on doors you've punched and kicked, or window panes you've shattered?" You need to take up anger management, before we even decide to go elsewhere."

"Rachel, it's fine." Adam replied bluntly, an irritable tone building up.

Rachel couldn't be bothered to argue, she brushed past him and into the bathroom for a shower.

Adam stood firmly still whilst she was in there, he didn't move a muscle. Despite Rachel's small fib, he did believe she went to Kim's because to his knowledge she was the only one who lived in the vicinity.

Rachel emerged shortly after just in a towel, she didn't look at him.

"What did you tell Kim?" he stared at her.

"What?" Rachel asked confused, almost forgetting she had used Kim as an alibi.

"About your face? What else?"

"The truth, kind of."

"What do you mean, kind of?"

Rachel let out a gigantic sigh. "I said what happened; I fell into the door frame, as I did. But, didn't mention you pretty much swinging for me."

Adam couldn't help but let out a small smile. "That'a girl. It would be silly making a big deal out of nothing."

Rachel sat down on the bed, looking out of the small window. Adam walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know Rachel, as soon as we get everything sold up, and carry on with our adventure, I'll be so much more relaxed. It's just awful being in a hotel room, especially when you've been used to the life of luxury. It's going to get better Rachel. I promise."

Rachel looked at him; deep down not convinced but wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Okay."

* * *

The bell rang for the end of the day at Forrest Mount comprehensive, hundreds of students vacated the building like a herd of elephants. Eddie watched the crowd of green blazers from his office window shuffle across the playground and out of the gates.

"I'm off." A female voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Thank you Michelle, hope your evening is more relaxed than mine."

Michelle, Eddie's secretary popped her head around the door, red glasses on the end of her nose. She chuckled. "Make the most of it Eddie, they grow up so quickly. Just look at my Jack and Vicky, final years of sixth form and school. I sweat it was only yesterday they were totting around, throwing tantrums and fighting over petty things."

"Least they were not reciting the words of Princess and the Frog constantly like my Maria. She's obsessed to the point I look at frogs like they were prospective boys. She's two!"

"What are you like? Anyway, got to run because they'll be sitting on my car bonnet and you know how much that drives me insane, night hun!"

Eddie sat forward in his chair and checked over his emails again. He hadn't stopped thinking about Rachel all day. He was considering messaging Phil, but didn't want to pop up out of the blue and worry him.

Eddie finished up just over an hour later and drove straight home. Every time he saw a woman slightly resembling Rachel he'd have to double take, just hoping he may catch her again. Eddie knew it was bordering dangerous as he clipped the curb on a straight road. Snapping out of it, he continued home, mentally preparing for the evening ahead.

Melissa turned up around sixish. Maria sat in the car seat, arms folded, face screwed up. She wasn't happy. "Maria, I do not have time for this will you please get out."

"No!" Maria squeezed her arms tighter.

"Don't make me get daddy out here! He will not be happy with you."

Eddie opened the door having heard the car pull up but no one knocking on the door. He could see Melissa struggling. He walked up the path. "Mel, is she okay?"

Melissa turned and huffed. "She's been in a mood all afternoon, no this, no that, she's two going on thirteen."

"Let me." Eddie ushered Melissa out of the way. "Hello sweetheart, what's up with you?"

Maria unfolded her arms. "Mummy was very mean."

Eddie knew to be soft in these situations. "Why was mummy mean?"

"No bubbles in bath."

Melissa huffed again. "She knows why."

Eddie looked at her with a glare, knowing that Melissa wouldn't help the situation. He turned back to his daughter and smiled. "Come on sweetheart, let's come inside."

Maria relaxed so Eddie could unstrap her and lift her out, having her perched on one side as he grabbed her backpack with his free hand. Eddie looked at Melissa again before shutting the car door and started to walk towards the front door. "So what's the occasion? Can't be a man…"

Melissa followed him. "Not sexy enough Eddie? No, I am off for dinner, but guess who's back in town?"

Eddie didn't respond as he entered the house and put Maria down, she immediately grabbed his legs.

"My big sister, Eddie. You couldn't be bothered to guess so I made it easy." Melissa smirked.

Eddie bit his lip, almost tripping because Maria made it impossible to move. "Oh? Sister catch-up?"

Melissa folded her arms. "Thought you might have been interested?"

Eddie looked down at Maria. "Go in the living room sweetheart, I'm useless if I can't move."

Maria ran in and jumped on the sofa.

Melissa sighed. "I didn't ask her, she asked me, she's moving abroad permanently apparently. Such a shame."

Eddie felt a lump in his throat. He knew he couldn't reveal he'd seen her. "Well it'll be a nice for you to see her."

"Eddie, does mentioning my sister make you uncomfortable?"

"Well I can't exactly avoid that subject, seeing you're her sister. I mean it's none of my business anyway. We used to be together, we're not now. Anyway, I'm sure you're meeting her soon…"

"Can't wait to get rid of me as always, look I'll say hi from you, I'll be over tomorrow morning to collect OUR daughter."

Eddie just watched Melissa shut the door and as soon as she had a flood of emotions all came at once. What would Melissa say about Rachel's face? And surely if she already knew, she would have said something to him. Would Melissa say anything about the circumstances? He was hoping so, because he was totally and utterly convinced it was Adam's doing.

Eddie had almost forgotten Maria was there until he heard her call him from the room.

"Daddy?! Princess and frog?" Maria asked with beaming eyes.

Eddie sighed to himself; it was going to be a long evening.

**Okay so Adam is half guilty, but, we all know he's not safe to be around. My original part 3 had Rachel staying the next morning but I couldn't merge plot points together in a way I was happy so I changed that, but I promise Rachel and Eddie will see each other again soon. I don't know who's evening is going to be more eventful at this point. LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe I'm here updating for you, I've been really struggling to write this part as I never seemed to be happy. I want to thank Gem for giving me light reassurance that it would happen and it has when I least expected. This chapter has gone in several ways but I'm finally happy and I know I need to post before I change my mind again. So here we are; the long awaited reunion with Rachel and Melissa! Another thanks to Gem for keeping my Reddie spark ignited. **

* * *

The evening crept up quickly for Rachel; she paced herself to the meeting point for her reunion with Melissa. She stayed casual, but managed to somewhat cover her bruised face with makeup. You could still tell there was an injury there, but it didn't look as nasty. When she told Adam he'd be alone for the evening, he just shrugged at her, concentrated on the TV and eyed up the six packs of beers he'd got from the offy. Rachel hated when he consumed alcohol because it contributed to his temper.

Knowing she was early and Melissa would inevitably be running late; she sat down on a bench by the roadside, taking in the fresh air properly, she'd felt a bit off but put that down to the previous emotional hours. It was a mild evening and it was already fairly dark. However she recognised her sister as soon as she got into view a few minutes later.

Rachel uttered a smile, got up and embraced her sister. "Mel, I'm so glad to see you."

Melissa hugged her tightly, she wouldn't admit it but she'd missed her sister. "You seemed pretty urgent to chat on the phone, are you okay…fu…bloody hell!" Melissa just stared at Rachel as she saw her face clearly for the first time.

Rachel looked down, for a second forgetting how to move her mouth to speak, she could feel Melissa staring at her.

"He did that didn't he? That husband of yours." Melissa put an arm round her sister, stroking her arm, trying to show some affection.

"Adam didn't hit me Mel, well, he almost did." Rachel looked at Melissa again who looked confused.

"Okay, back up a second, you have a bruised face? So how was it almost? The invisible man did it?" Mel slightly raised her voice, not buying it. Melissa was an arse and hadn't treated her sister respectively of late, but that aside, genuinely felt concerned.

Rachel explained the story as they walked towards the restaurant. Melissa was angry. Even more so Rachel tried to excuse Adam at every possible point she could. She'd barely heard anything from Rachel, and even know Mel knew deep down it was her own doing for the lack of communication, she wished she had been in the loop; Rachel had clearly been dealing with this alone up until this point.

They were seated in the restaurant and were musing over the menus trying to decide what they fancied. There was a touch of tension in the air. Melissa ordered a bottle of Bollinger as she insisted it was needed; however Rachel was adamant it was just orange juice for herself. And, not forgetting some olives for the table. They'd picked an Italian as they both had a fondness for it, especially from their childhood, reminded them of happier times, there weren't many but there were some.

Melissa decided to delve further into what had been going on. "Rachel, I just don't get how you can defend him? So let me get this straight, the issues started literally as your marriage started? Like he didn't show any tendencies to lose his temper?"

Rachel knew this was going to be a long meal. "No not really, I mean he's always been a bit of a perfectionist. But no, not until after we started to properly travel. Our honeymoon was perfect though, just us two, lots of good food, drink…"

"Sex?" Melissa asked with a smirk.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "If you must know our sex life was good for that period of time."

"But no babies? Thought that would have been the first thing on your to do list?" Melissa questioned.

Rachel shuffled in her seat slightly, feeling a bit under pressure. "Adam said we should worry about that later…"

Melissa cut her off. "Later Rach? You're 41…"

"I know… I know. Is this 20 questions or something?" Rachel stared at Melissa, getting a little agitated.

Melissa was happy to carry on her quizzing her sister, knowing full well Rachel was not impressed. "Doesn't he want children? Isn't that something you discussed?"

"It was never really a topic of conversation, it was an extremely whirlwind romance, and it seems like we were married in a week. But yeah he's open to the idea of kids but he insists we need to make the most of 'us' first." Rachel knew whatever she was going to say, it wouldn't be enough gossip for her sister, why on earth did she ask to meet her, Kim would probably have been a better option.

Melissa took Rachel's hand and gave an affirming smile. "Rachel, what do you want? Have you stopped and thought about that? You never put yourself first. Tell me, what do you want?"

Rachel loudly sighed. "It's not that easy…"

Melissa wasn't having anymore of Rachel's excuses. "Of course it damn well is, look how easily I put myself first as you'd say, I know I haven't always made the right decisions, but I was thinking about myself."

"And we've seen from your example Melissa just how much that can backfire and impact those around you." Rachel scoffed.

Melissa sighed, "Okay, I'll take all the hits you're gonna give, but Rachel, I can clearly see that things are not okay and having been there with men: these situations never end well. He may have missed this time, but what if next time he doesn't miss? And what if he really hurts you, or worse." There was genuine fear in Melissa's eyes, she squeezed Rachel's hand, gesturing that she was there for her.

"There won't be a next time…" Rachel insisted.

Melissa knew that she would have to try and lighten the mood, the tension was becoming a bit too uncomfortable. "Stubborn as always, look, we're going round in circles, let's order some food and talk about some good times."

Melissa topped up her glass of wine whilst ordering a massive pizza to share, half was covered in vegetables for Rachel and Melissa went for spicy chicken on the other half. Melissa tucked in quickly but Rachel was picking at her food, like she wasn't majorly hungry. They discussed about the more positive recent times. The air seemed to have cleared a little.

Maria was the main topic of discussion; Rachel expressed her pride in Mel for bringing up Maria well thus far. Melissa showed a couple of recent photos and Rachel immediately saw resemblance to Eddie. She felt dread in the pit of her stomach and flashbacked to the previous evening where she was sobbing in Eddie's front room, vulnerable and frightened; she started to feel a little nauseous.

Then the subject matter turned to Rachel's plans to sell up. Melissa folded her arms and tilted her head. "So why? I thought this travelling lark was just a thing for a couple of years, but selling up everything?"

Rachel wiped her hands on her napkin. "Me and Adam felt that because we had so much on hold here, it was actually becoming a burden, why not get some more money for security seeing neither of us are working and then settle somewhere when we're ready, if we're not tied to anything, there's no rush."

"So abroad you reckon you'd settle? That's the impression you're giving me. You seem pretty eager to get away from Rochdale."

"It depends, and would depend on work, I'm not sure I'd even go back into teaching if I moved abroad but a fresh start doing something else might be good. Adam dreams of opening a restaurant somewhere, perhaps I'll work there."

Melissa let out a laugh. "That's not Rachel Mason talking, and certainly not your style. You'd be miserable. You're a career driven woman. Plus that won't be the most amazing place to start a family either. Again, you're putting yourself on the back burner for a guy who clearly couldn't give a monkeys."

Rachel raised her brow, feeling her stomach turning again but ignoring it. "Very rich you criticising me Melissa."

"I'm just stating the truth Rachel, and with recent events, I don't think you should move. You're not safe. You're just too stubborn to admit that. I'm sure that he was aiming to hurt you, you just ended up taking the force from the wall instead. If he hadn't have blown the lid off his fancy saucepan, you would not be covered in concealer."

"Hmm." Rachel just focused on eating her food.

"Right, I want you to text me, anytime you feel unsafe, and I'll get you out of there." Melissa took a massive sip of the Bollinger.

Rachel let out a little laugh. "You have a degree in disappearing at the most convenient of times, how do I know I can fully trust that to be possible?"

"I'm trying to help here… because I'm scared right now I'll be burying you by Christmas." Melissa felt her voice break.

"Stop being so dramatic Melissa." Rachel retorted.

Melissa started tapping the table with her fingernails; she tucked her hair behind her ear, frustrated. "Well I'm sure if I told Eddie…"

"No… don't bring Eddie into this."

"Pains me to say it, but he'd drop anything for you, even now."

"You aren't to mention any of this to him Melissa Ryan, do you understand?"

"Why not?"

"For the reason you previously stated, he'd drop everything, and then you'd use that as an excuse to kick off and play the tortured poet act. We all know that the last thing you'd want is me being around Eddie. So the fact you even suggest it is beyond me, unless, if I'm thinking rightly, you're using that as a threat."

"Rachel, putting all that history aside: I'm your sister, and believe it or not, you mean a lot to me. I jumped at Eddie because he was there. And I wanted to feel loved again. It was quick, a mess. But you can't judge me for that, or him, not anymore. Just look at you and Adam. You started a school term alone, and finished it completely hitched and throwing years of hard work away."

Rachel was speechless; a little hurt, but did feel Melissa was right.

Melissa continued on. "We've both done stupid things over the years Rachel, and I blame our parents. You disappeared, I was 15, terrified what had happened to you. Mum and dad just accepted that you were past 16 and doing your own thing. Never in a million years did I imagine what was really going on and I spent hours crying about it, seeing your face in the paper. Things got worse for me quickly, I met my first husband, married at 18 and had to get out of there, because, because he was abusive and I got the courage to get out of there. But, I was a coward from then on in, didn't want to face him again, and knew a divorce would be out of the question if I were never to see him again…"

Rachel grabbed Melissa's hand, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "Mel…"

"You know, I just kept digging a deeper hole. I met Phil's dad, completely incompatible but I got pregnant, married and then that went out of the window before Phil was even a year old. Stuck with a son who I never bonded with but I believe I was broken and never faced a chance. As I told you and Eddie that day, couldn't file for a divorce because I was a bigamist, am a bigamist. I have messed up too many times and I just run from everything because that's what I know best. I couldn't even face mum when she was ill, and left it too late. Dad? Who knows where he is these days but I couldn't care. These last couple of years have been hard with a new daughter who I'm quite frankly terrified of turning into a mini me. I love Eddie, but as the father of our daughter."

"Melissa, I, I wish it didn't take such bad things for us to sit down and properly talk, look… I appreciate that you've come and seen your big sister after everything. Us Fenshaw sisters are made of steel and always stuck together."

"Never thought you'd refer to yourself as Fenshaw again, I feel as if I should be calling you Mandy." Melissa grinned, remembering the easier times.

Rachel shivered. "Okay that's weird, not again. Rachel is just fine, or Rach. I have spent more of my years with my choice."

Melissa nodded in agreement. "Yeah, think you made a better choice than mum and dad, suits you better."

Rachel and Melissa both giggled, knowing the night was going in a much better direction.

Melissa finished her last slice of pizza. "Going deep again Rach, I just need you to assure me that you're going to be okay. You say you love Adam and that, but is this all worth it? Married in weeks, like me and Eddie nearly were. Never ends well."

"I do love Adam, and once things get less stressful, it'll be okay again. I wouldn't marry someone I couldn't see a future with, but remember, I knew him from uni, so knew more about him…"

Melissa turned the conversation elsewhere. "Don't move abroad, please. I want to be able to keep an eye on my sister without having to catch a plane."

"I don't think we will in all honesty, I just think we'll finish our tour of the world and then settle here where we can build a life But promise me, absolutely hush about this to Eddie."

Melissa nodded. "You know I get really irritated when he mentions you. Not being mean, but he does drone on."

Rachel smiled sympathetically, then felt nauseous again. "He's a passionate man Eddie Lawson. Just threaten to cancel his sports subscription, works every time."

Melissa picked up her bag from the floor and finished the wine. "Right, I'm getting this, no arguments."

"Seeing you're being so nice Melissa, I'll let you; I'm just going to nip to the ladies." Rachel got up from the table, putting her handbag over her shoulder and walked towards the toilets.

Melissa got up and went to the bar to pay.

Rachel looked in the mirror of the coldly lit toilets, extractor fan whirring. She leant forward onto the side, hands gripping the cold tiles to support herself, staring at her reflection. The automatic air freshener hissed and slowly filled the room with a floral aroma.

A few seconds later, Rachel felt the contents of her stomach making an upwards exit, she quickly dashed to the cubicle and threw up, gripping onto the toilet seat as she composed herself.

Melissa entered the ladies. "Rach all sorted, you ready?"

Rachel grabbed some toilet roll to wipe her mouth and slowly got up, flushing the chain. "Uh, yeah…"

Melissa just stared at her. "Rachel you look peaky as anything."

"Yeah, uh, I'm okay…"

"Nah you're not. I can smell it. You should have said you were feeling unwell."

"I'm okay…"

"Is that why you weren't drinking?"

"I've been feeling a bit crap, but it's the shock…"

"Rachel, I know it could be innocently you whacking your face, or the food. But you've been absolutely fine until you came in here. You didn't like me mentioning children either."

Rachel got out the bottle of water from her bag and took a massive swig.

Melissa just jumped straight to the point, knowing there was nothing to lose. "Rach, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

* * *

**Eheheheh - now the story really begins. Okay, so the turning point with this chapter was delving a bit into background. I had to get to the big question somehow and i couldn't get the flow to that point with other scenarios I'd written. Knew the key would come. But, now Melissa has a lot of juicy information, can she keep her mouth shut? What is Rachel going to do about Adam? Eddie?! And most importantly, is Rachel now eating for two?! I hopefully won't leave it too long! Thank you for all the lovely comments, appreciate every single one! Lots of love. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back already, i know right?! I was on a role and got this chapter written very quickly and was very happy with it from the off. Plus, I felt bad making you wait to know the truth, although you've all probably guessed already. There's a little time jumping but past events are in italic. Thanks for the comments, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Eddie was sat on the sofa with Maria watching telly the next morning when Melissa finally turned up. "Sorry I'm late Eddie." She entered the lounge and smiled at them both. "Has she been good?"

Eddie turned and looked at Melissa, noticing she looked exhausted, probably hungover. "God you look awful Melissa. Too much Bollinger? And she's been good as gold."

"Please don't start, been a long night. Anyhow I'm here now." Melissa perched on the arm of the sofa and ran her hand through Maria's blonde locks. "I've missed you sweetheart."

Maria looked towards her mother, big brown eyes sparkling.

Melissa kissed her forehead. "Hey, should we go to the park today?"

Maria nodded and climbed onto Melissa's lap, cuddling her.

Eddie couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Melissa show such affection. Perhaps Rachel had knocked sense into her. That led him onto the thought that usually, Melissa without a doubt would be going on about Rachel as soon as she got through the door, but not even a sniff of the subject, maybe Melissa _was_ feeling ill. And now he couldn't stop thinking about Rachel either.

"So, you up to much this weekend then Eddie?" Melissa asked him, trying to make some simple conversation.

Eddie sat up as his back had started to twinge. "Lots of admin unfortunately, we're just into the new school year and there's too much to sort still."

"Football too? Can't forget a Saturday afternoon helping of sweaty men running round a field?" Melissa already knew the answer.

"It might be on in the background yes." Eddie quipped.

Melissa got up, keeping Maria close. "Well I sure hope our daughter is never interested in men kicking a ball around for two hours."

"90 minutes…" Eddie corrected her. "…and I'm sure I can put football into her hobbies."

"Same thing, and no way, she'll be a proper girly girl. Is her stuff all packed?"

"By the bottom of the stairs." Eddie gestured in that direction.

"Eddie Lawson organised, blimey!" Melissa walked the few steps out of the room and picked her bag up.

"Melissa Ryan not talking for England…" Eddie leaned forward so he could still see Mel. "So, how was last night?"

"Fine." It was all Melissa was prepared to say.

"Only fine?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Yeah, why the sudden interest in my social life?" Melissa put her free hand on her hip.

"I don't know; a long overdue catch up with your sister and that. You didn't stop going on about it last night you know." Eddie picked up the coffee that was barely warm and sitting on the table taking a sip.

"It was fine, she's fine." Melissa walked into the doorway.

"Oh it's just…" Eddie stopped. Knowing he'd probably end up putting his foot in it. Last thing Rachel would want is her knowing she'd been here. Melissa clearly didn't have a clue because that's something she wouldn't have been able to keep in.

"Just what?" Melissa raised her brow, curious as to his very sudden interest.

"I was just expecting you to be telling me the whole story Melissa." Eddie took another small sip and placed the mug back down, knowing it tasted awful.

"I'm just very tired, plus if I was, you'd be rolling your eyes at me, wanting me to shut up." Melissa stated with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Mel…" Eddie sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to say anything and judging by her manner, something had happened and he knew she knew the truth. Even though it was horrible business, he was glad she knew if anyone so Rachel had an ally. He'd seen Rachel choose Mel as her ally before and if he was Rachel probably wouldn't have trusted her again, on the other hand though, she was family, and he was just an old flame.

"I guess I'll see you next week then? 10am okay?"

Eddie took a couple of seconds to realise Melissa had said something, too composed in his own thoughts. "Yes, absolutely."

"Great. I'll see you then. Say bye to your daddy Maria." Melissa managed a slight smile.

"Bye daddy." Maria waved at him.

"Love you lots sweetheart. See you soon." Eddie blew a kiss her way, before thinking about Rachel again and how she was hurt and vulnerable.

Melissa departed Eddie's house, shutting the door behind her. She stopped for a second on the doorstep, taking a deep breath, thinking about the previous night with Rachel.

* * *

_Rachel was awkwardly sat in the lounge of Melissa's flat; she could hear Melissa fumbling around in the bathroom. She had her arms tightly crossed against her chest, feeling anxious. Melissa's flat was small, but big enough for her and Maria. Rachel admired how well she had done the place up and how it was a great place for Maria to be growing up in._

_Melissa appeared a couple of minutes later, pregnancy test in hand, still a bit tipsy. "Got it!"_

_"Right, so why do you have a spare test fumbling around Melissa, what have you been up to?" Rachel asked, confused._

_"Please don't kill me…" Melissa clenched her teeth together nervously._

_"Mel?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, suspicious._

_"A few months ago, me and Eddie kind of slept together, we'd had a few, got a bit heated, one thing led to another, you know, don't need to explain. Big mistake, we didn't talk for a good couple of weeks…" Melissa hung her head down in shame._

_"But you clearly didn't take the test?" At this point, Rachel wasn't surprised something had happened, knowing her sister._

_"Anyway, period was late, oh crap, Eddie's gonna kill me. Bought the test, and thankfully started my period when I got home, false alarm, just kept it since."_

_"What in case it happened again? Suppose you never told Eddie about that little scare? You never fail to surprise me sometimes Melissa."_

_"Like hell I would. Didn't need to make things even worse. And I don't need yet another lecture either." _

_"Can't believe you two… especially Eddie."_

_"Even I was surprised, but that man can be rather spontaneous. Anyhow, enough about that. Remove that from your memory. Let's find out the truth." Mel grabbed Rachel's arm and lifted her off the sofa, she passed her the test. "Suppose you know how to use one of these."_

_"I slept with men for money once in my life; you really think I've never had a scare." Rachel sighed and snatched the test from her sister before departing the living area and into the bathroom._

_Melissa slowly followed and hung outside the bathroom._

_"I know you're standing there Mel…" Rachel shouted from inside the bathroom._

_"Well I'm nervous." Melissa replied, swinging her foot along the floor._

_"You're nervous? Think how I bloody feel." Rachel did the necessary before setting the test on top of the loo faced down, she looked at her watch to start the time she needed to wait before looking up at the ceiling, and she closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing._

_Melissa was worried for either outcome. Both would matter a lot. If Rachel was pregnant, the repercussions from Adam and if she wasn't, would Rachel have another chance?_

_What seemed like the longest two minutes ever, Rachel turned the test over then looked down._

_Two blue lines._

_Rachel sighed deeply, loud enough for Melissa to hear._

_"Rachel?" Melissa asked knocking on the door._

_Rachel slowly emerged from the bathroom. Not saying a word._

_Melissa tapped her sister on the arm. "Earth to Rachel?" _

_"Positive…"_

_Melissa didn't know how to react. "Uhh, is congrats the right word?"_

_Rachel shoved past her back into the living area and into the adjacent kitchen. "Where are your glasses?"_

_"Top cupboard next to the fridge…" Melissa looked at her sister concerned. "Talk to me…"_

_Rachel grabbed a glass from the mentioned cupboard and filled it with water and took a massive sip. "You know that's why me and Adam fell out? And why he got so angry?"_

_"Rachel, I'm confused?" Melissa moved towards her, concern painted all over her face._

_"Well as I said on my way here, my periods have been irregular, and I never bothered with the pill because I never really got a chance to sort all that out. Yes, I know, not like me. But everything happened tenfold." Rachel looked away from her sister._

_"Right, so?" _

_"I've had suspicions for the last fortnight easily but kept finding excuses for it. And then I thought, why not discuss with Adam the subject of children. My main concern would be what he thought."_

_"And by the state of your face, not good?"_

_"I started saying simply, what he thought about having children. And he went on the whole rant of we've talked about this and you know it's not the time yet. Then, because he had been drinking, he started accusing me of all sorts. Firstly accusing me of being pregnant, and then not being responsible, having an affair, don't know how he came to that conclusion seeing he barely lets me out of his sight up until these last few days."_

_Melissa clenched her fist, absolutely livid and heartbroken her sister had to deal with that from her own husband. "What an absolute psycho!"_

_"And then the threats really started, how I deserved a slap and that. I'd never seen him like that, he'd gotten irate, but not threatening. I stressed I wasn't pregnant, just how the idea of starting a family had been playing on my mind. And then yeah, we know what happened. I can't believe I moved so quickly, I just didn't have a lot of room to move as I had backed into the en-suite doorway. Oops, but he missed."_

_"But you're injured because of him. You need to get out of there!" Melissa grabbed Rachel's hand._

_"Mel… He's fine when he's not drinking." Rachel again was trying to give Adam the benefit of the doubt._

_"You need to stop excusing his behaviour, what if it was one of your pupils getting bashed about, you wouldn't excuse it then? And putting your unborn child in danger?"_

_Rachel didn't respond, knowing Melissa had made a strong argument she really couldn't sway._

_"See…" Melissa pulled Rachel into a hug whom started to sniffle a little. "So what are you going to do? I know you've just found out, but…"_

_Rachel rested her head on Melissa's shoulder. "You know the answer to that."_

_"I can't believe you're going to be a mum Rachel. No one's more deserving. But, if you're going to stay with Adam, which undoubtedly despite everything you are, you will have to tell him." _

_Rachel pulled away from her sister's embrace. "I know."_

_"And I'd say get it out of the way, I can be there, so he don't kill you." Melissa offered, knowing she'd be shot down._

_"It'll be okay, I'll tell him tomorrow when he's sober."_

_Melissa nodded. "Good, get it out of the way and then he's got plenty of time to get used to it. Oh, by the way, are you busy tomorrow?"_

_Rachel shook her head. "No, nothing planned."_

_"Well, it's my weekend with Maria; we weren't doing anything too amazing, so why don't you finally meet her? We can meet in the park. And I can meet Adam at least? Especially if you've just revealed your big news? That way he'll have to get used to it."_

_"Oh Mel, I'd love to meet my niece. And yeah, I'm sure I can drag Adam out, seeing the hotel drives him mad."_

_"Perfect, this is all going to be okay you know." Melissa looked at Rachel reassuringly, who nodded at her sister, with a small smile finally creeping on her face yet. It hadn't quite hit her yet that she was going to be a mum._

* * *

Later on, Melissa was pushing Maria in the baby swing when Rachel came into view, alone. Rachel waved over at her sister.

"No Adam then?" Melissa asked, continuing to push Maria.

"He's on his way; he's just gone to get some cigarettes. He's quite thrilled to be getting fresh air actually, well not really fresh inhaling all the junk that comes along with his habit." Rachel looked at her niece for the first time in the flesh, she couldn't help but smile. "I can see Eddie in her alright."

Melissa grabbed the chains of the swing and stopped it. "Typical, carry my daughter for nine months, give birth to her and she comes out looking like her dad." She lifted Maria out and perched her on her side. "Hey Maria, this is your auntie Rachel, can you say hello?"

Maria waved enthusiastically. "Hello Rackel!"

Rachel chuckled. "I've heard so much about you Ria, it's lovely to finally meet you."

Maria held her arms out to Rachel.

"Go on take her, she's not often that eager to cuddle someone she's just met. And Ria, I like that." Melissa passed her towards Rachel.

"Okay…" Rachel took her from Melissa carefully. Maria squeezed Rachel immediately, taking an instant shine to her. "You're very friendly Ria."

Melissa folded her arms, finding them both so sweet. "I'm gobsmacked, she usually only hugs me or Eddie, and Phil too when she sees him."

"I am family Mel. She senses it." Rachel was so taken in the moment with her niece. It's a moment she had looked forward to for two years.

"So, how did the conversation go?" Mel asked unaware Adam had appeared behind her.

"What conversation? Ahh, you must be Rachel's baby sister? Adam." He held his hand out.

Melissa awkwardly shook it and turned to Rachel to give her a look before looking back at Adam and forcing a smile. "Mel, it's a shame it's taken so long to meet."

"Busy seeing the world… not like Rachel made much effort before though. And this must be your daughter, Phil's baby sister."

Melissa bit her lip looking again at Rachel who was clearly embarrassed by Adam's manner. Melissa didn't like Adam at all and she'd met the guy 30 seconds ago. "There's been a lot going on, and yes, that's Maria."

"Nothing like Phil, good thing really…" Adam smirked.

"Excuse me?" Melissa asked irate.

Rachel thought it would be best to diffuse the situation. "Adam, you've been gasping for a cigarette, you might as well have one seeing you took a detour. Away from Ria though please."

"Trying to get rid of me? Didn't see the point of coming…" Adam opened his packet of Malboro.

"No cos I don't want you smoking around a two year old, it's a nasty habit." Rachel held Maria closer to her.

"You just told me to light one up Rachel!" Adam said whilst popping a cigarette in between his lips.

"I'm not stopping you." Rachel looked at Mel apologetically.

Adam looked at both women before moving towards a tree, lighting the cigarette.

Melissa was very angry. "What the hell?"

"I'm so sorry." Rachel felt the need to apologise for Adam's behaviour.

Melissa rolled her eyes then tutted. "Well you clearly haven't mentioned you're expecting. Is he still drunk?"

"Must have had a couple of whiskeys before we left, he did disappear downstairs for a good twenty minutes." Rachel wanted to look over Adam but couldn't make herself.

"I'm mad that you haven't told him, but relieved at the same time." Melissa admitted.

"He wasn't in a good enough mood. And, I didn't want to set him off again." Rachel felt the fear in her voice.

"I know the subject of children was the catalyst to the whole 'incident', I actually don't know what to suggest anymore because as much as I think you should have told him, after you left last night I couldn't help fearing you being in a compromised situation again." Melissa felt as if her hands were tied, she knew this was worse than she originally thought and she didn't know how it could get worse.

Rachel finally looked over to where Adam was who was clearly too invested in his cigarette. "Will you come with me to the doctors Mel? I'm booked in on Wednesday. Is that possible?"

"I'm off Wednesday, absolutely!"

"You're a diamond. I can make some excuse to Adam. And then I can find out how far along I am."

"Has it sunk in yet? I mean look at you with Maria there, an absolute natural, better than me by a mile."

Rachel looked at Maria who was staring over at Adam, confused by him. "No it won't sink in until I know everything's okay. Lots of risks for a woman in her 40's."

"Just got to be positive Rach, I'm sure everything's fine."

"Yeah, let's hope so."

* * *

**I hate Adam and I've made myself hate him more than humanly possible. Rachel and Eddie will meet again soon, they've got to haven't they. Thanks for reading and should have the next part up soon!**


End file.
